1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separator inserted into a communication cable, and a communication cable having the separator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a communication data cable is used for bulk data transmission using LAN (Local Area Network) or IBS (Intelligent Building System). The communication data cable is classified into Category 5, Category 6 and Category 7 depending on its transmission characteristic and also into UTP (Unshielded Twisted Pair) cable, FTP (Foiled Twisted Pair) cable and STP (Shielded Twisted Pair) cable depending on its shield.
An UTP cable generally transmits signals at a rate of about 100 Mbps. In order to enhance the transmission rate of signals through the UTP cable over 1 Gbps, a frequency of about 500 MHz should be used. However, in case a higher frequency is used for high-speed transmission of signals, there occur PSNEXT (Power Sum Near and Crosstalk) between pair units in the UTP cable, attenuation of signal passing along copper, and delay of signals. In order to prevent the PSNEXT between pair units in the UTP cable, a cable having a shield film between the pair units (for example, see Korean Patent No. 0330921) or a method for adjusting pitches of adjacent pair units differently as been proposed.
However, though a shield film is formed or pitches of pair units are different,